PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? CLINICAL CORE The UNC CFAR Clinical Core, led by Drs. Joseph Eron and Sonia Napravnik, has as its primary goal the enhancement of all aspects of clinical and translational HIV-1 research at UNC Chapel Hill, FHI 360 and RTI. We accomplish this by facilitating access to broad ranging clinical resources and continually maintaining and enriching our infrastructure. The Core sustains the comprehensive UNC CFAR HIV Clinical Cohort (UCHCC), which is linked to clinical specimens and participates in two of the largest HIV-1 collaborative cohorts, CNICS and NA-ACCORD. The UCHCC includes adjudicated clinical data and linked samples, HIV sequence data, behavioral surveys and patient reported outcomes, geocoding, and federally available big data (e.g., mortality, Medicaid/Medicare, US Census), supporting basic science, behavioral, translational, clinical and public health research. We support research assistants embedded within our HIV Clinic to allow for rapid and efficient recruitment of subjects from our well-characterized patient population. We provide regulatory and study coordinator support for protocol implementation and conduct, including prospective collection of a broad range of samples such as blood, CSF, gut biopsy, and genital tract secretions and tissue. We offer web-enabled tracking and data entry systems, database design and support for data management. Our Core services coupled with our clinical research expertise will support key CFAR initiatives including HIV eradication, understanding HIV-1 spread in North Carolina, the clinical consequences of HIV-1 including non-AIDS co- morbidities, HIV-1 and women, and HIV-1 and cancer. We support NIH networks, including ACTG, HPTN and WIHS, through our recruiting efforts and dedicated leadership in these groups. We will expand our reach through innovative acquisition and utilization of specimens, extension and enrichment of data, enhanced outreach to junior and international investigators, and novel seed funding provision through intra-CFAR Core collaboration. We provide critical support to the CFAR SWGs and work synergistically with our sister CFAR Cores and with multiple other CFAR groups across the country. The Clinical Core actively mentors new and junior investigators and uses our data and specimen libraries as a training resource. The Core supports over 70 investigators annually from basic laboratory science, translational, clinical, and public health epidemiology research, with 49 OAR FRB investigators and over 300 papers supported in this funding cycle. We are committed to continuing a high level of value added support to CFAR investigators, maintaining and improving our services that would not be available without the Core.